


We are family

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Baby Peter Parker, Gen, Good Peter, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Orphanage, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Tony and Stephen take Peter home - but there is a secret Tony hid from Stephen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last piece of my advent calendar. 
> 
> I had so much fun with this, thanks for following, and  
> merry christmas to you all over the world. :)

Tony was overall nervous when they stood in front of the orphanage. Last time he had been here it was just a visit. He just wanted to see if he was really ready to be a father, but now? Now he was here with Stephen, and they were indeed thinking of taking a baby home.

  
“Are you ready?” Stephen whispered at Tony.

 

Was he ready? He felt like throwing up and his nervousness grew bigger with every step.

 

“I think I will never be ready for this, but I want it so bad,” Tony said firmly. He took Stephen’s hand and they walked into the building together. Stephen’s hand was cold and he was slightly shivering. It sounded stupid, but Stephen’s nervousness made Tony feel calmer.

 

“Ah, you are the Stark family, right?” The woman at the entrance smiled at them. “Peter is already waiting for you. More or less.” She guided them to a small room right next to the entrance. There was only one baby bed in it, and there lay a bundle of a sleeping baby in it.

 

“It’s him, Stephen. This is Peter,” Tony said, pulling Stephen along. His feeling of throwing up turned into delight and happiness. Yes, this was what he had always wished for. This was what he wanted. He wanted to be a father more than everything else in his life.

 

Tony looked at Stephen closely. He wanted to see his face when he’d look at Peter, because even though Stephen agreed, Tony wasn’t sure if Stephen really wanted it on his own, or if he just agreed because Tony wanted it so badly. Stephen took a deep breath next to him when he looked down into the crib. “Hey Peter,” Stephen said, poking Peter’s tiny hand with his finger.

 

Tony smiled. It had gotten Stephen – Peter had gotten his heart in between some seconds. This face wasn’t just because Tony wanted it, it was also Stephen’s wish.

 

“You like him, right?” Tony whispered. “Love at first sight,” he chuckled.

 

Stephen turned to him, nodding. So it was decided, they’d take this little bundle with them home. “You are aware of the fact that he is no avenger?” Stephen said.

 

“Actually,” Tony started. He had hidden one tiny fact. He pointed at Stephen’s finger, which was covered in small spider webs. “He is an avenger – or one day he is meant to be one of us.”

 

“That’s amazing.” Stephen looked at his finger. “Do they all know about him here?”

 

Tony nodded slowly. “The director called me some weeks ago to tell me about him. And since I always wanted a child, I thought I could get him.”

 

“So we’ll have a spiderman at home?”

 

“Seems so.” Tony took Peter out of the crib. The baby moved in his arms and looked up at him shortly, before he moaned whole heartedly and fell asleep in Tony’s arms.

 

Stephen shrugged. “It’s better than a normal child, needing protection every second.”

 

“I love your way of thinking,” Tony laughed. Tony had been afraid that Stephen would freak out, and maybe he would later on,

but for now he seemed too blown away by Peter. He knew that Stephen would talk with him about not telling him about this fact later on, and Tony was prepared for this discussion, as long as they would take Peter with them now. “Let’s sign all papers and get back home, okay?”

 

Ten minutes later it was official. Tony had become a father. One of his biggest wishes had become true, and even Stephen, who had never really thought about getting children, seemed relaxed and happy next to him. “We’ll be great parents, right?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Stephen answered.

 

But it seemed both weren’t really aware what a baby meant.


	2. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first New Years eve with baby Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another part of this story - this time I post it as chapter to part 2. Part 1 is extra, because both parts were originally posted as series, but I wanted to add this here.

It was New Years Eve and Tony and Stephen lay on the couch, Tony already snoozing away. Half a year had passed since they had adopted Peter, and it was everything but easy. But Tony didn’t want to miss this anymore. Even the sleepless nights, and the total exhaustion he felt were different from any feeling he had ever had.

 

All the nights he had worked till early in the morning without getting an hour of sleep weren’t as exhausting as this was, but it was also never as fulfilling as this was.

 

Peter slept in his crib and not even the first fireworks could wake him up. He had a deep sleep, at least till his diaper needed a change, or hunger spread in his belly – which was every two hours at night.

 

Tony had his eyes closed, concentrating on the small circles Stephen drew with his fingers over Tony’s shoulder. Peter made some snoring sounds and Stephen flicked through an old book. It was a calm night, and Tony couldn’t wish for more.

 

The last years Tony had loved it to celebrate New Year together with his friends or on parties, but he didn’t even miss it a single second now. Sometimes he missed the other Avengers, but they could visit him anytime – and luckily they did. And to be honest it was funny to see Steve handling a baby’s diaper or Bruce trying to feed hungry Peter, who just ate when Stephen or Tony had the bottle, but they hadn’t told this to Bruce beforehand.

 

But this year Tony just needed his family – the most important thing in his life. And he had promised Peter from the very first day he had him at home, that he would take care of him no matter what. He wanted to be a real father, something he had never had in his life.

 

“It’s half an hour till midnight, do you want to prepare some champagne for us?” Stephen’s calm voice cut the silence.

 

Tony opened his eyes and nodded sleepily. “Good idea.” He stood up and passed the crib to take a look at sleeping Peter, who sucked sleepily on his pacifier. His hands were opening and closing like he was dreaming about something adventuring.

 

Tony walked to the kitchen and took the bottle of the best champagne from the fridge. Tony wanted to drink to the past year. They had gotten Peter after all and Tony had become happy like he had never been before. He had thought marrying Stephen had been the cherry on the top of the cake, but Peter had become the cream on the cherry on the top of the cake. He smiled while he poured some champagne in two glasses and returned to the living room.

 

Stephen had Peter on his arms, rocking him back and forth. He turned to Tony and smiled. “Diaper issues,” he said.

 

Tony chuckled. “These are big issues, I know.” He walked up to his men and placed the glasses on the table. Peter yawned in Stephen’s arm, his eyes snapping open shortly before he fell asleep again. “Oh my god.” Tony’s heart beat increased. “Have you seen this?” He stared at Stephen.

  
“He smiled,” Stephen replied, his finger stroking over Peter’s mouth. “He smiled,” he repeated.

 

“I can’t believe it, he smiled at us.” Secretly Tony had already waited for this to happen, but it came nevertheless surprising for him.

 

Stephen’s eyes still rested on the baby in his arms, but Tony could see them sparkling and the big smile around Stephen’s lips let him know how much Stephen loved Peter. It made him happy, because in some exhausting nights he had thought Stephen would decide that Peter was just a burden, but this never happened. “I am so happy that you love him.”

 

Stephen looked up to Tony. “Of course I love our son.”

 

Son – yes, Peter was their son. “I finally have a family,” Tony whispered to himself, but Stephen could hear him. He placed Peter in the crib and guided Tony to the balcony together with the champagne glasses in his hands. The fireworks lightened the sky and farer away they could hear people counting.

 

“Happy New Year, Papa Tony,” Stephen said with a smile, raising his glass. That sounded so strange, but also so damn good to Tony.

 

“Happy New Year, my love.” Tony bent forward to kiss Stephen before he took a sip of his champagne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading this part of the story. I hope you liked it ^^ Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved. And as always: I am not a native.

**Author's Note:**

> So Peter is part of the Stark family, and now the fun begins.... :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you soon on the next one,  
> thanks for following me, commenting, reading, 'kudoing' *lol* 
> 
> I had a real great start writing for this fandom, and I enjoy it so much :)


End file.
